This invention is an improvement over the foam extrusion apparatus shown and described in applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 922,542 filed July 10, 1978 entitled "Foam Extrusion Apparatus and Method". In such application there is disclosed a combination of a vacuum chamber, a closure for the chamber having the extruders on one side and the die on the opposite side, the extruder, closure and die being movable as a unit or separably toward and away from the chamber.
However, when a complex shaper is employed surrounding the die the mounting of the die as aforesaid still does not permit access to the die for adjustment, clean out, and other purposes. The same is true of the shaper. The juxtaposition of the two components, i.e. the die and the shaper, make access to one or the other difficult.